


Oh, no!

by TrisPond



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Secret Relationship, wrong jersey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: Hinata had come to practice like he always did, except for one small detail: the jersey he was wearing was most definitely not Karasuno's.





	Oh, no!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Ah, não!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168401) by [AkiraSugahara (TrisPond)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/AkiraSugahara)
  * Translation into Русский available: [О, нет!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218063) by [stikerpchelka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stikerpchelka/pseuds/stikerpchelka)
  * Inspired by [What Are You Wearing?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/634336) by ThatRainbowAngst. 

> I had so much fun writing that!

Hinata usually woke up feeling rested and refreshed for the new day, he had a good routine at home. He would be the first up, do a few exercises (not that he truly needed it, considering the distance he would have to bike to school, but it got him relaxed), take a fast show, go wake his mom, make breakfast, wake his sister (normally he tickled her), then eat his food and go to school. 

Now, however, it was completely different. His body felt kind of sore and there was something kind of wrong with his bed - was it always that big?, he took a few seconds to put his thought together to understand what had happened. He widened his eyes as he did so. He had ended up sleeping at his boyfriend house!

Sure enough, as Hinata looked to his left, Ushijima was sleeping next to him, totally relaxed. He smiled, liking to see his boyfriend looking so happy, especially because Wakatoshi almost always had a serious or confused look on his face. 

“Good morning,” Hinata said lowly to him, not expecting to be heard. He forgot how light sleep Wakatoshi was. 

He opened his eyes and smiled, then grabbed Hinata, so they were cuddling again. The sunshine didn’t minded at all. 

“I really like it when you came over,” Ushijima said.

“Me too,” Hinata replied, kissing his boyfriend's cheeks. He was the lucky one to have the chance to get to know one side of the boy almost no one knew. 

They talked a little more, never letting go of each other, enjoying the rare opportunity to just spend time together, since their schedule was so full usually that it didn’t match. They didn’t even bother to get up to eat and shower. Everything was going great until they heard Hianta’s phone ringing. 

Hinata grumbled. Who could be this time of the day? His mom knew he was out and that he was okay. It was early… wasn’t it? He hadn’t looked the time, but still.

“You should answer,” Ushijima said. 

Hinata did so, frowning as he saw it was Kageyama. His friend didn’t call him unless he had a reason. 

“Where are you, baka?” Kageyama didn’t even bother to say good morning.

“Uh?” Hinata mind got blank. He hadn’t told the rest of the team of him and Ushijima and wasn’t planning to; they were supposed to be rivals.

“You always get to the practice before me, so why aren’t you here?”

Hinata cursed on his mind. He had completely forgotten the team had practice today! He looked to the time, he was lucky to be on Wakatoshi house, because it was a little bit closer than his own to the school. If he rushed, he could make it on time to the training and nobody would suspect anything!

“I’m coming!” he yelled to his friend. “Gotta go, see you soon!” he didn’t expect the answer, just ended the call.

“What is it?” asked Ushijima worried. 

“I forgot I have practice today, I’m late,” Hinata explained as he rushed to grab his clothes. “Do you mind if I use the bathroom?” he asked and as soon his boyfriend signed it was okay, he left to go to the bathroom. 

Just as he finished the bath, he noticed he didn’t take a towel with him, too used to always having one in the bathroom. He opened the door a little, ready to shout to Ushijima if he could lend a tower, glad that they were alone, when he saw that there was one laying on the door handle. He was never more grateful for his boyfriend.

He still smiling widely when he entered the bedroom again. He smelled something that appeared great and his hunger made him follow it.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I made us food,” Ushijima said hesitantly. They hadn’t been together for a long time and he was never the best one to understand social issues, maybe this a little too far?

“You’re the greatest,” reassured Shouyou and all his worry went away. 

“Eat. I don’t want you to be late to practice,” if there was one thing Wakatoshi was sure he understands about Shoyou and shared it was his passion for volleyball and the commitment to it. It had been what brought them together, after all.

Hinata started eating and a few minutes late he was panicked again. He brushed his teeth on the speed of light and went back to the bedroom to grab his things, with his boyfriend closely following him.

“I’ll call an Uber for you,” said Ushijima. “Don’t forget your jersey and shorts”.

Hinata nodded. Not even paying attention, he threw things on his knapsack. He was so late! His teammates would kill him. He was a bit scared of imagine an angry Daichi, or worse, an angry Suga. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t stay more,” said Hinata guilty, they had planned to spend so much more time together. He was a terrible boyfriend. 

Ushijima just shrugged it off. It was one of the things Hinata liked about him most; he only judged someone if he thought the person had done something knowing it would be bad. 

“I’m glad you stayed over,” he smiled, which made Hinata have trouble thinking anything else.

They kissed briefly, not having the time to really enjoy it anymore.

“Maybe I can come back after practice,” he suggested, smiling.

Ushijima didn’t reply anything, just watched him. Sometimes, he had trouble believing that he and Shouyou were together. The boy was just so amazing, he was so fun to be with. He impressed him every day without fail since they had met.

“Oh, it’s here,” Shouyou said unhappily about the Uber, suddenly not wanting at all to leave his boyfriend behind, not even for volleyball. Love really made strange things. 

They said their goodbyes and not long after, Hinata was rushing to enter the court. Everybody else was already there and he said a fast hello, not seeing the worried faces of his teammates, who thought it was kind of odd of Hinata to come late. 

Hinata was so focused that he put his clothes without even looking at them. If his friends wouldn’t think it was strange if he appeared already on the training clothes, because he always had to switch them, he would already come with them.

He went to warm up himself next to Kageyama, who was already doing it.

“Dumbass, you’re late,” said Kageyama, but there was no suspicion on his voice. Hinata was glad. 

“Shut up, Bakeyama. I’m already here,” Hinata said. 

“Wait, there’s something wrong…” Kageyama said squinting his eyes. Then, he paled as he realized what it was. “HINATA,” he shouted, gathering everyone's attention, for the use of his last name, instead of the insult. “WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?”

“What do you mean?” Hinata was confused. Yes, he hadn’t looked, but it felt like his jersey, the same material. Though, thinking about it, it did feel a little… bigger?

Everybody stared at him, making him feel so uncomfortable. 

“HINATA!” came the angry voice of Daichi. “Is that a Shiratorizawa jersey?”

Hinata eyes went wide. He couldn’t have come to a Karasuno practice with a Shiratorizawa jersey! They would kill him. How could he explain?

“OH, NO!” he screamed.

“It is,” Tsukishima smirked. “My, my. Why are you wearing it? And so soon?”

Hell, Tsukishima was so annoying. Hinata never wanted to kill him more than now. 

“Eto… I…” it was really hard to find an explication. “My Karasuno jersey dropped in the rain!”

“Hinata, this makes absolutely no sense. First, it didn’t rain today or yesterday. Second, even if yours was dirty, why would you go to Shiratorizawa to ask for one? Third, who would even given their own jersey to you,” Suga replied, eyeing Hinata as if searching to know what was wrong with his child.

“WAIT. There’s a number. Oh my God, isn’t this Ushijima’s number?” Nishinoya said, confused. Of course, he knew what was the most probable explanation, but his kouhai and the frightening Ushijima? No way.

“Are you sleeping with the enemy?” Tanaka asked, and made his scary face.

Hinata paused, thinking. It was true that Shiratorizawa was the enemy, but Ushijima certainly wasn’t his enemy anymore. His rival definitely, and he wouldn’t let him win if they faced each other. As soon they started the game, Hinata would forget any feeling of wanting to protect him, too wrapped up on wishing to win, just like when he faced Nekoma. 

“Not really,” he offered. 

“NOT REALLY?” Tanaka screamed, making Tsukishima sigh. “Are you with Ushijima?”

Ukai was almost shouting to make them drop the discussion and go get to the actual work, but he wanted to know the end of this story. And anyway, he could make them stay longer if they needed to.

Hinata didn’t want to tell the team he was in a relationship with Ushijima or do it because they accidentally found out. But he didn’t want to deny either, it wasn’t like he was ashamed of his amazing boyfriend.

“Yes. We, we’re together,” he said, looking at the floor, not ready to face any of his teammates. 

One of Hinata worse fears was to disappoint his teammates. He valorized them so much, because he felt first hand what is like to play without a team. They made everything better so he never wanted to hurt them. 

"How could you?” Kageyama looked ready to kill him; Shouyou hadn’t been that scared of him since he hit him on the head. “Of all people? Him?”

Yamaguchi watched interested, he always did wonder if the King had feelings for Shoyou and looked like he was about to find out.

“What?” said Hinata, as if he couldn’t believe what he heard.

“You know I’m okay with you dating a guy,” so Kageyama at least knew Hinata was gay or bi. “But he only isn’t worst than Oikawa,” his voice sounded cruel.

“Don’t talk about him like that,” replied Hinata cold as well. Even if he knew his friends didn’t know Ushijima outside of the court, he wouldn’t tolerate someone talking badly of him.

“Why not? It’s the truth,” Kageyama said indifferently.

“Wakatoshi is a great guy. He’s really nice,” he defended.

“Wow, Wakatoshi,” Daichi repeated in shock. Things were serious.

“You’re crazy,” Kageyama said. “Don’t you remember how he laughed of us? He is no good”.

Hinata wanted to reply that yes, Ushijima hadn’t been very nice, but they had already talked about it and he hadn’t meant to be. He was just trying to say that they needed to work hard to be on the level which he and his team are, there was no way he could have known everything Karasuno went through. But the whole conversation had been something too personal for repeating it.

“So what? You weren’t good when I met you too and you’re still my best friend,” as soon as he said it, Hinata knew how much it would hurt Kageyama, who talked to him many times about how he regretted being the way he was. 

Kageyama grabbed his best friend, blinded by the hurt and hate, ready to punch him. Suga wouldn’t let this happen though and immediately ordered to them break it up. Nishinoya helped to push Hinata away with Tsukishima while Asahi and Daichi took care of Kageyama, who was still struggling. 

Yamaguchi thought he had his answer. Yes, it had been a discussion more intense than common for best friends, but Kageyama didn’t seem to have any romantic interest in Hinata and it went both ways. It felt more like concern and volleyball issues. 

“That’s enough! I want everyone practicing and right now!” Ukai shouted, making them all return to their usual training, even though there was a tension for the rest of it.

“Hinata?” Suga called, making the redhead turn to him. “I hope you know I’m okay with you and Ushijima. If he makes you happy,” he said.

“He does,” Hinata smiled. Suga was a great mom, no, friend. He knew the right things to say to put him at ease and he was very grateful to him.

“Oh, looks like trouble,” Tsukishima said, then laughed. 

Confused, Hinata followed his glare and was startled to see his own boyfriend standing awkwardly at the entrance of the gym.

Kageyama left, not wanting to see them together. He didn’t like Ushijima and couldn’t understand how his friend thought it was a good choice. He was worried about him. 

“Hum, Shouyou? You forgot it,” Ushijima said, giving him the cause of all problems. 

He had been very indecisive if he should enter the gym as soon as he got there and give him the cloth or if he should wait, but he didn’t want to interrupt the practice. He busied himself talking with Tendo on his phone.

“That’s right! Thank you,” he said, and was already taking Wakatoshi’s jersey off him when he felt hands impeding him. 

“There’s no point with taking it off now, your practice it’s already over. You can give me back later,” he reassured the boy. 

“Oh, thank you,” Hinata blushed. He was feeling shy because he could feel the eyes of everyone on them. 

“Do you want to leave now?” his boyfriend asked, not seeing the point of them sticking around if was no more training. 

Hinata nodded, after the fight with Kageyama, all he wanted to do was to get cozy with his boyfriend and forget the rest of the world.

“You, wait,” Tanaka talked excessively loud. 

He approached them, joined basically by the rest of the team (Kinoshita and Narita already had gone home, not wanting to participate in more drama). 

“Hello. I think it’s time for a talk,” said Daichi in a soft voice, but his eyes were kind of scary. It reminded Hinata of the first time he had seen him shaking hands with Kuroo.

Ushijima looked confused at his partner, wondering if this was one of the things he should do that involved basic social skills. He never had heard about it, but then again, he didn’t know much about it.

Shouyou looked as lost as him, but nodded, saying it was okay. He trusted Daichi.

“What are your intentions with Hinata?” the captain asked bluntly. Suga nodded.

Hinata blushed. He felt like he was introducing his boyfriend to his parents for the first time. He knew how to take care of himself, they didn’t have anything to worry about. Nonetheless, he was touched. 

“I want to make Shouyou happy,” replied Ushijima respectfully. He was one to not bow to anyone, but he felt a strange urge to add sir.

“You’re his boyfriend, right?” Nishinoya asked, looking deadly. The number one at Shiratorizawa nodded. “So, you know it’s serious”.

“If you break his heart, I’ll break yours,” promised Tanaka.

“I’ll help you,” said Asahi, surprisingly. 

Even Ennoshita, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi looked to Ushijima as if trying to scare him away.

“Guys, you can stop it. He wouldn’t dare to do it,” Suga said smiling. “Even because he knows he’ll prefer to die if he does it,” it would sound sweet if it wasn’t for the meaning.

“He won’t do anything,” promised Hinata, worried. He didn’t want his boyfriend to be afraid. “He is amazing”.

“Don’t worry, Shouyou. I know they mean well,” Ushijima looked his eyes with Hinata and let him see all the adoration he felt for him. “I promised I’ll do my best to treat Hinata well. I love him, after all”.

Hinata smiled like a crazy after hearing these words. Of course, Wakatoshi had already said it to him. But he didn’t like to say it often and every time he did, Shouyou felt incredible. 

“Very good. So, do you want to come with us to eat a little?” asked Suga, coming back to his welcoming mode. 

Ushijima looked to Hinata once more and he agreed. Now that the tension had been put away, maybe it would be a good thing.

“Yes, I would like to,” and with that, they all left together.


End file.
